Christmas Cookies
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: SONGFIC part of my series...Dean tells us all about his love for Christmas cookies…


**Title: Christmas Cookies**

**Song: Christmas Cookies**

**Artist: George Strait **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchester men, Supernatural, George Strait, OR Christmas Cookies…and despite what the Daemons and Rainings, might say I do own them…silly little hunters, you want to borrow them just give me a shout.**

**Summary: Dean tells us all about his love for Christmas cookies…**

**Thanks: Thanks to Deidre for the image of John dressed as Santa, and Seer for planting the idea of hunter children…see what you two have done now? **

**A/N: I was tending to my animals this afternoon and had the radio cranked up singing along to ignore the fact that my fingers were numb from the cold and block out the sound of the cat following me around insisting that I hadn't fed him enough (mutters about over fed Spartans) when this song came on and I actually dropped the rabbit bottle I was filling. It was perfect. I needed a Christmas gift for you guys and we all know how much Dean likes to eat. Aside from that Autty is so the type that would have dozens of homemade cookies baked every year…if she had time. So thus this loverly little fic was born. MERRY CHRISTMAS guys! I love you all and your support this past year has meant the world. So you deserve more than this but I am just a 18 year old living in her parents basement writing fanfics I can't really afford to send you all what you deserve….Besides I think Teenie and Autty might get upset with me if I sent you their boys anyway…Not that Will and Dean would totally complain…Will does have this preference that no restraints are used on him he's willing to play kinky but Evelyn ruined handcuffs. Am I rambling overly much yet? MERRY CHRISTMAS and Enjoy!**

Autumn slid another batch of cookies onto the counter and turned to chase the kids away from the pineapple slices on her ham. She'd barely slept last night, and had been running since her feet his the floor at 5 this morning trying to make everything perfect. Perfection was important this year. Why she couldn't totally say maybe it was the fact that she had her family all in one place and the world was semi right…Or maybe it was just that she was becoming a perfectionist in her civilian life.

"HOT!" Dean hissed fanning his mouth holding a headless Santa Clause.

"Dean Winchester!" Autumn growled going for a glass and taking her time pouring him a glass of milk. "Stop eating them! Please, Dork, I'm only asking you to do this one thing for me." He swallowed the whole glass in one shot and set the cookie down taking her hips instead.

"Poor Aut," he teased stealing a kiss and she attempted a glare but it was just too difficult to stay mad at the man when he turned the damned Winchester Charm on. John should be shot for having passed on such a trait to his sons. Shot, mind you not killed, even his daughter in-law could appreciate the man.

"Go see if Santa is ready to make his appearance." she directed.

"Can I have another cookie?" Dean requested.

"Here you go, Scooby," she rolled her eyes putting another cookie in her hand. She was fairly sure he had a diabolical plan to keep her in the kitchen baking the rest of her life.

"'Bout ready Dad?" Dean asked munching on an angel as he poked his head in his bedroom. John sat on his son's bed lacing up black boots his white beard and red hat sitting next to him.

"Yeah, about." he grunted. Dean grinned at his father this wasn't an image he'd ever had the opportunity to entertain growing up. "Red better pack me leftovers for this."

"You're leaving?" he asked surprised. "You know that spare room is yours long as you want it."

"You kids have better things to do that put up with me, now go get my grandkids round up." John ordered standing up and tugging the beard down over his face.

"Kendra, Kayla, Kelly, Denny, Charity! Front and center!" Dean called coming back into the family room.

"Uncle Deeeeaaaan," Kelly whined. "You don't have to bark at us like we're your soldiers or something."

"Shut up, Kel." Kendra spat at her sister Charity in her arms and Denny clinging to her shirt tail. "What's up, Daddy?"

"Where's Kay-Kay?" Dean asked, he didn't want to have to repeat this play tonight.

"Her room, Uncle Will teased her."

"Oh, she's being a baby," Kelly folded her arms over her chest with a snotty tone. Dean pointed a finger at his daughter in warning.

"You four stay here with Teenie and Will," Dean slid through to the kitchen, it was a longer route up to the kids' bedrooms but it would take him past Aut and the cookies again. "Dad's ready babe, just have to talk Kayla out of her room." Autumn sighed watching him steal a few more cookies.

"Stop eating those and I'll go get Kay." Dean smirked across the counter at her.

"What happens if I'm naughty and eat them all?"

"You get a lump of coal," the red head told him with her own smirk.

"You sure there won't be any real punishing?" he almost pouted.

"Just behave, honey." Autumn told him setting up the stairs, five years and a baby later Dean's eyes still couldn't help but follow her ass up the stairs.

"Hunter chicks rock," he laughed to himself scarffing down the last cookie on the plate. He pulled the next batch from the oven, Autumn took longer than he thought so he iced and added sprinkles to the cookies, not nearly as pretty as they'd have been had he left them to her but they tasted so much better.

"Dad?" Kayla collided with his waist and he bent down to hug his eleven year old daughter.

"Hey Kay-Kay, how's my girl?" he caught Autumn's gaze across the room.

"Uncle Will is an ass." she stated flatly pulling away from him and snagging the last of the cookie he'd been about to cram in his mouth.

"Don't say ass, Santa won't leave you any presents." Kayla snorted at him.

"I'm going to go check you know who." Autumn told him.

"Mom unless you have Voldemort in your room I know Grandpa Johnny is dressing up like Santa. I'm not like Kelly and the little ones, I know Santa isn't real. How could he be?" Kayla challenged.

"He's real," Autumn promised her. "I'll explain how later but right now you need to paste on a happy face and take your old man into the living room and act surprised." Kayla stuck her tongue out at her mother and Dean quickly swept the blonde up off the ground before Autumn could scold her.

"Lets go, Kay-Kay." he carried her back in with the others dropping her on the couch with her sisters, cousin, and little brother. Teenie's camera was snapping pictures like crazy. "Where's Sammy and Val?"

"Porch," Will said with a sly look pulling open the curtain to reveal the pair cozied up on the front porch. "Should I get them?"

"Eww!" Kendra and Charity exclaimed seeing their aunt and uncle through the window.

"Sammy gonna gets cooties!" Denny pointed his chubby little hand at the window.

"Its romantic isn't it?" Kelly asked. Kayla just averted her eyes from the scene.

"Yeah, call them in. They won't wanna miss this." Will drew them in Valover looking a little miffed about having been pulled away from her Sammy. She didn't get to see him often enough in her opinion though, Dean and Autumn would fully disagree. Darcy bounced to Teenie's side helping with the blinding camera work.

"Kids! Look who I found sneaking out of the fireplace!" There were several fireplaces in the house, a demand Autumn had made during their house search, so 'Santa' could have come in three or four of them without being seen.

"SANTA!" Denny and Charity jumped from the couch and darted to the jolly man.

"Ho Ho Ho!" John laughed kneeling to catch his grandkids. "Marion Winchester, and little Charity Raining, have you been good children this year?" he asked whisking them up and toward the couch where the triplets sat eyeing him with suspicion in their eyes. The younger two both nodded furiously, they were so sure that they'd been good this year that everything on their lists should be under the tree by morning. Autumn slid onto the armrest of Dean's chair wrapping an arm around his neck and dropping the red bag at her side.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clause?" Kendra asked her brow knitted together and a look on her face that made it seem impossible that she and Sam weren't blood.

"Yes, Kenny?" Santa replied trying to keep Charity from pulling his beard off.

"Don't you think it's a little immoral to break into the homes of thousands of children?" John sent the adults in the room a 'save me' look struggling to find a response that would settle the girl's worries.

"Come on, Ken." Darcy rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do? Call the cops and report a delivery? The man is just doing a good thing." Kendra narrowed her eyes on the brunette woman.

"Santa's a good guy, Kenny!" Charity glared at her cousin. The little raven haired girl looked about as threatening as a two three year old with big blue eyes and too many curls can look.

"Here," Sam jumped to the rescue taking Santa his bag. "He brought presents."

The kids tore into their gifts, then dinner before getting tucked into bed. When the adults settled around the fire radio playing its 48 hours of Christmas music softly in the background as they laughed about the reactions of the kids to their Santa visit. Autumn was cleaning up the table and packing away leftovers when George Strait started singing and she nearly dropped the stack of plates she was carrying.

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_The ones that look like Santa Claus_

_Christmas trees, bells, and stars_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_Now Christmas cookies are a special treat_

_The more she bakes the more I eat_

_And sometimes I can't get myself to stop_

_Sometimes she'll wait till I'm asleep_

_She'll take the ones I didn't eat_

_And put those little sprinkly things on top_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_The ones that look like Santa Claus_

_Christmas trees, bells, and stars_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_Now those sprinkly things just makes things worse_

_Cause it makes them taste better than they did at first_

_And they're absolutely impossible to resist_

_Some disappear to who knows where_

_But I make sure I get my share_

_And those kids just stand there waiting for the ones I miss_

_Sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar_

_Sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_She gets mad that they're all gone_

_Before she gets the icing put on_

_Sure do like those Christmas cookies babe_

_Now there's a benefit to all of this_

_That you might have overlooked or missed_

_So now let me tell you the best part of it all_

_Every time she sticks another batch in the oven_

_There's 15 minutes for some kissin' and a huggin'_

_That's why I eat Christmas cookies all year long!_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_The ones that look like Santa Claus_

_Christmas trees, bells, and stars_

_I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe_

_"_Dean!" She spun around on him. "That's why you've been after the cookies isn't it?" Dean grinned sheepishly removing the dishes from his wife's hands and pulling her to him. He kissed her softly but soundly.

"Got to give a man credit for trying," he chuckled.

"Go unwrap you present," Will said sticking a bow on Autumn's head as he passed. "Teenie and I will handle the dishes." Dean didn't need telling twice pulling his favorite red head off toward their bedroom despite her protests about a house full of company.

"Will you make more cookies tomorrow?" he asked and before she could answer he crushed his lips over hers giving her serious reason to bake more tomorrow, and everyday to follow.


End file.
